Back to Ogygia
by Simplest Writer
Summary: Leo is frustrated beyond belief with the gods. But most of all, he just wants to get back to Calypso. A Leo returns to Ogygia one-shot.


**Hello readers. This is my first story for this fandom. It is a one-shot and I've decided to make it a Caleo shot. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean you won't set her free. That is complete and utter bullshit!" Leo's voice was irritated. His eyes showed anger no one had ever seen.<p>

"Listen here you insolent little-," Zeus started but Leo interrupted

"No! You listen here you idiotic, masochistic excuse for a god king. You made a promise after the Titan War to set her free. And now you're letting me make a wish. What ever I want," Leo's eyes never left Zeus. His voice was challenging, "You will set her free because you have already promised. My wish is that if you do not set her free. You, Zeus, will resign from being the king of the gods."

No one breathed. Piper kept her eyes on Leo. The tension could be felt. It was as thick as the Mist that had clung around Athens during the battle.

"Very well. I shall discuss this with-"

"The hell you will discuss it. You either set her free and keep your job, or you don't and resign."

Zeus grumbled. His fury was evident but he admired the demigod for his boldness, "Very well. I will set her free. But it is up to you to retrieve her from her island. And she must go willingly," Zeus took a deep breath, as if already regretting what he was saying, "And you have until the winter solstice to find her."

"Thank you Lord Zeus. Now swear it on the Styx," Leo demanded.

"Why you little… Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I will abide by your request."

"Thank you," Leo turned to his friends, "I have to go guys. I have to find her. I'll be back before the solstice."

"Good bye Leo. And good luck," Piper stated. Pride was evident in the young girl.

The rest of the crew said their good byes and Leo mounted the Argo II and left.

It took him a week to completely give Festus a body and to incorporate the astrolabe and the crystal on the dragon's panel. Leo stocked up on food and nectar. He was ready to go find Calypso.

When he took off. Festus' navigation system started going crazy. Then the astrolabe kicked in. They set a course for the mid Atlantic. It was where the island was currently located. Leo was too excited to fall asleep. He stayed up watching for monsters, but they had really calmed down ever since Gaea's defeat. The travel was silent and easy.

When he checked the astrolabe again, the island was still there. Leo was bouncing up and down on the dragon. His hair started to smoke.

_Creakk. Squeak. Whiiiiir_

"I know Festus. I just can't help but feel all excited. I'm finally going to see her after all this time."

_Ratata. Creeeeak._

_"_Yeah. I guess we should start descending," Leo said. The island was very near. He could see the little forge he had built in his time here. They landed and Leo bade Festus to stay on the beach, much to Festus' dismay.

On his way to the cave Leo wondered whether a new hero had shown up during his time. Leo pushed that thought aside. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt and his army jacket. His jeans were greased up and were ripped. He had lost the pair of clothes Calypso had made him. Hey. He was Leo. What did you expect?

He was really nervous. What if she didn't like him anymore? What if she had left the island? The more Leo thought the more his nervousness began to overtake him.

He peaked inside the cave but there was nobody there. Well except the servants. But he couldn't see them. He wondered where they would go. Surely Zeus would release them form the island. Leo decided not to think about. He left the problem for later, when he got back.

Leo smiled. Of course she wouldn't be here. She was probably tending her garden. So close. He was almost to her. He exited the cave and made his way to her garden. He could hear her angrily scraping the dirt. Yelling at the plants.

"Stupid little demigod," he stopped in his tracks, "still hasn't gotten back. What was I thinking? Of course he wasn't coming back! No man can find Ogygia twice."

"Well. I'm not very good with rules Sunshine."

Calypso whipped her hair towards the sound, "This can't be. You can't be here."

"Of course I can. I'm here. I told you I'd do it."

No. It was a lie. No man can find this island twice. Yet here he was. In all his glory. Standing on her…tulips!

"LEO!"

"The one and only," he grinned.

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY TULIPS!"

"What? Huh?" Leo looked down and noticed the crushed flowers. He quickly sidestepped and tried avoiding anymore of the dainty flowers.

"Gods. Even after all this time, you're still as insufferable as ever!" she huffed.

"I can leave if you want."

"As tempting as that offer is, there is no need for that Leo. But how did you get here?"

Leo pointed towards the beach, "I brought Festus."

"Your dragon? You repaired him?"

"Yeah. He is awaiting us."

Calypso looked at him. He grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Leo, not an expert on the subject mind you, went limp.

"That did not happen. Okay?"

"I don't know Sunshine. I think I am very aware that it happened."

"Gods you're annoying."

"Only to you. Now get ready. Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters awaits!"

Calypso's face flashed with confusion, "Wait. You plan on taking me with you?"

"Well. Yeah, "Leo became nervous, "Unless you know. You don't want to come."

"Well of course I want to go. I just don't think the gods will let me leave."

Leo flashed her one his grins, "Oh don't worry about that. They're letting you leave, as longs as you do it willingly."

Calypso flashed him with a smile, "I have to get ready. There are many seeds of various plants I must take with me."

"Take your time Calypso. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please! They make me happy! <strong>

**Simplest Writer, out!**


End file.
